Belno
|image gallery=yes }} Belno is a former member of the Magic Council who was forced to step down from her position after the misuse of Etherion. Appearance Belno is a tall elderly woman. She usually wears a cloak like other council members, and has on a purple turtle-neck. Her most noticeable trait is her long nose, which gives her more of a witch-like appearance. She has sandy blond hair, which she ties up into a large ponytail. Personality Like other council members, she seems largely opposed to the actions of Fairy Tail. She seems to have a more relaxed personality compared to her former co-worker, Org.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 3 Synopsis Macao arc Belno is present at the Magic Council meeting where the matter of Fairy Tail is addressed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-3 Lullaby arc The Magic Council has another meeting after Lullaby is defeated and captured by Fairy Tail. Belno is silent when Siegrain and Ultear remind the council Fairy Tail ended up saving the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-3 Belno is present when Erza Scarlet is brought before the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 9-10 She is shocked when Natsu Dragneel storms into the meeting disguised as Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15-18 Phantom Lord arc During Makarov's hearing after the war with Phantom Lord, Makarov falls asleep. This makes Belno angry, though some members simply laugh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-3 Tower of Heaven arc Belno reappears, at a meeting concerning the remaining Tower of Heaven tower. Org is surprised there are any towers left after the Council ordered them to stop being made over eight years ago. Belno informs him that there is an eighth tower off the coast of the Caelum Kingdom. Belno and the council is also told by Leiji that the tower is under the control of a man named Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-5 When using a small army to destroy the tower is suggested, Siegrain grows angry and calls the council weaklings. He then claims the only way to destroy the tower is to use the Etherion. This request shocks Belno, as well as the rest of the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7-9 Org argues using the Etherion is dangerous, as it will kill everyone in the tower, including the innocent people in it. Leiji protests against Org stating it may be necessary for some sacrifices to be made this time. Belno agrees with Leiji's point and votes for the use of the Etherion as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 2-4 The rest of the council remains against Siegrain until he mentions Jellal, the man in charge of the Tower of Heaven, is somebody well known to him, and that he is planning to resurrect the feared Black Mage, Zeref. This shocks the council and they demand to know everything that Siegrain does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 6-9 The rest of council, except for Yajima shortly vote in favor shortly after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 19 Belno prays with the rest of the council as the Etherion is fired upon the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 12 After it is fired, the council is shocked to see the tower still stands with a new form made of lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 13 Belno and the other council members flee the building when it starts to collapse due to Ultear's Arc of Time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 2-4 Belno is also seen in Erza's vision when Erza is trapped in the vortex. There at Erza's funeral Belno and other Magic Council members came to award Erza with the title of the Ten Wizard Saints which is ignored by the other sadden Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 15 After these events the Magic Council is reformed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 6 Belno is not part of the new council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Thought Projection: Belno is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself which she uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 7 Battles & Events *Trial of Makarov Dreyar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Council Category:Former Magic Council Members